Love, Sex, Betrayal
by Peppermint Winters
Summary: AU For the first time in his life he had friends. The problem? Apparently he was awful at choosing friends, because, you see, friends don't sleep with other friends boyfriends but Alfred slept with Arthur and Gilbert slept with Roderich and maybe they should just call the camp 'Camp Prostitution' because that seemed to be exactly what it was. A camp for prostitutes. PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Peppermint Winters: **_I do not own Hetalia_

_..._

Matthew stared at the scene unfolding before him. How did he get himself into this mess? For the first time in his life he had friends- like actual friends, not Kumawhatever and his older brother. The problem? Apparently he was awful at choosing friends, because, you see, friends don't sleep with other friends boyfriend but Alfred slept with Arthur and Gilbert slept with Roderich and- fuck- maybe they should just call the camp 'Camp Prostitution' because that seemed to be exactly what it was. A camp for prostitutes. And, on top of everything, he was still a virgin, and he's pretty sure someone was out to claim his vital regions. Elizabeta or Kiku or whoever was probably going to tape it and put it on the internet and he didn't want to be an armature porn star at seventeen!

He was getting ahead of himself. It all started when Matthew's mom signed him up for summer camp.

...

Matthew Williams stood, only half listening to what his mother was saying to him. He ran a hand through his wavy blond hair. It was making him sweat. He couldn't wait to get settled in and have a nice, cold shower. Then, he would finally get out of his skinny jeans and into some shorts and a t-shirt. When they had left Canada hours before, it was far too cold for summer attire, so he had slipped on a pair of jeans as well as a long sleeve shirt. He regretted it deeply. In the heart of Texas at Camp Wide Wide World he was sweltering.

"…And don't skip any meals, okay? Mattie, are you listening to me? Are you okay? You look flushed." His mother reached out to touch him. You would think that since she was okay with shipping him off to camp for two and a half months in the middle of possibly the hottest place on Earth, she would trust him to be able to take care of himself.

He pushed her hand away in annoyance.

"Mom! I'm _fine_," he insisted.

"Are you sure? Are you too hot? I told you to wear shorts when we were leaving home this morning. Are the clothes you brought even summer appropriate? Did you pack enough underwear?"

Matthew shot his mom an incredulous look. "_Mom! _Jesus." She said it loud enough for the whole camp to hear! So sending him off to a camp with no one he knew (except his pesky brother, of course, but that hardly counted) wasn't bad enough, she had to embarrass him too?

Matthew's mother sighed; she was as irritated with her son's behavior as he was with hers. "Oh, birdie, I just want you to be happy."

Matthew looked around shocked. He wondered if any of the passing campers overheard his mother. Everyone seemed to be in their own world. Thankful, he turned back to his mom; however, beyond his mother stood an albino German with a grin on his face. When they made eye contact, Matthew did a double take. The heat must have been getting to him because he swore the German had red eyes. The German saluted to him then walked off.

Dismissing thoughts of the German albino, Matthew turned back to the matter at hand.

"I thought I said not to call me that!"

Before his mother could respond, an unmistakable voice called, "Yo Matt, Mom!"

His mother's face lit up like the summer sun. Matthew sighed. He was hoping to avoid the honey blond American for a while longer.

No such luck.

He turned and came face to face with the golden boy himself.

"Alfred!" his mother said, a smile playing on her face. "It's been so long! Come give me a hug."

Alfred captured her in a bear hug. "I missed you mom! Dad's cool, but he's no you."

"Thanks Alfred! I'm quite lonely without you."

Matthew rolled his eyes. Typical. His mother forgot he even existed the second she spotted Alfred. He walked over to where his duffle bag and suitcase were and picked them up. He contemplated walking away from his mom and Alfred. His mom knew he was angry at her so she wouldn't be surprised. What did she expect anyway? She signed him up for summer camp without consulting him, only to tell him days before the first day of camp. She claimed she had his best interest in mind, but he knew that she just wanted to stick him with Alfred for a summer and see what would happen. He did not want to be a part of her little experiment.

Turning, he made to leave.

"Matt! Where're you going, man? Aren't you gonna give Mom a hug goodbye first?"

With a very audible sigh, Matthew turned. "Bye mom."

His mom enveloped him in a hug, subjecting him to even more heat. "Have fun!" she said holding him at arm's length. "And maybe at the end of the summer you'll thank me, eh."

"Yeah, maybe. But probably not." Matthew murmured. Matthew did not miss the look of hurt that crossed his mother's face,

"C'mon bro. I'll sure you where to put your stuff." Alfred began, grabbing Matthew's duffle bag. "You're rooming with me and my friend Arthur. He's British. You'll love him! We'll have so much fun together. He's kinda anal about grammar though. But besides that he's hella fun." Alfred said as he led him away.

As they walked towards the cabin, Alfred rambled on about how much fun the summer was going to be. Matthew couldn't help but notice how almost everyone stopped what they were doing to say hi to his older brother. Matthew sighed. Alfred was always the popular one. Some beckoned for Alfred to come over but, instead, he declined and continued to talk to his brother. Matthew wasn't particularly listening until one question jumped out at him.

"…were you mad at mom?"

The Canadian turned to his brother surprised. How had his brother been able to tell?

"Because if you were then I hope it wasn't because she sent you here. I mean, she asked me if I could come to Canada to chill y'know, but I begged her to send you here 'cause I thought you would love it."

Matthew turned to examine his brother. He remembered when he kept his hair short like Alfred's and people often came up to him thinking he was the American. No one, however, mistook Alfred for him. Matthew was used to being second rate. Before their parents split up and the small family of four lived in Washington, his brother would have more play dates, more toys, and more presents. When their parents had split he still lived in Alfred's shadow. His mother had more pictures of Alfred in the house. When asked about her kids, his mom would go on and on about her son living in the United States. At first, Matthew could not understand what he was doing wrong. Over time he came to learn that his brother was just charismatic. Everyone liked him because he was charming. Matthew, on the other hand, was about as charming as a baby pig. Matthew found himself in a situation more than once where he was absolutely furious because of the amount of attention his brother got. He could not stay mad at his loud and abrasive brother for long because, despite all the physical harm his brother had caused him in the past, he knew his brother loved him. Sometimes his brother would say things that would make the Canadian think that he really couldn't have a better brother. This was one of these times.

"Thanks Alfred. I'm sure I'll have fun."

Moments later, they stopped in front of a cabin.

Alfred stepped forward, and with the hand not holding the duffle bag, pushed the door open. Standing in the middle of the room was a blonde with the bushiest eyebrows Matthew had ever seen (Seriously, those things looked like they were about to eat his face). He wore a t-shirt with The Union Jack, and blue shorts. He would look like a normal teenager if it wasn't for the fact that his outfit was wrinkle free. Matthew suspected the Briton had taken the time to iron out every wrinkle. Uncharacteristically, the Briton's hair was messy. It didn't seem to fit with his composed guise.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled, dropping Matthew's duffle bag. Alfred ran over, picked the boy up, and swung him around.

"Put me down, you bloody oaf!" Arthur demanded.

Within seconds he was back on the ground.

"Sorry Artie. I'm just so happy to see you."

A stupid grin was playing on Alfred's face. If Matthew didn't know any better he would think his brother had a crush on the Britt. Matthew had only seen that look on his brother's face when they went into McDonalds'. Then again, Matthew hadn't seen his brother in a fairly long time, so who was he to judge the look on his face?

"Yes, yes." said Arthur as he brushed the wrinkles out of his clothing. "I am quite happy to see you too. I would be happier if our other roommate could show up so we can decide who gets what bed."

That was Matthew's cue to step in. He loudly cleared his throat.

"Oh!" The Briton exclaimed, surprised. "I don't suppose you're Matthew Williams?"

Alfred answered in his stead. "Yup, he's my twin."

Arthur scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. You're an only child."

"Nu uh," said Alfred. "Our parents split up when we were young. I went with my dad and Mattie here went with my mom."

Arthur, in doubt, turned to Matthew. "Is he really your brother?"

Matthew nodded

"I feel very bad for you."

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Thank you," Matthew said. His voice is so soft; Arthur barely heard him.

"Hey!" Alfred repeated.

Ignoring his friend, Arthur asked, "Why don't we go ahead and choose a bed? Which bed would you like Matthew?"

He took in his surroundings before answering. There were two suit cases on the floor. One had the Union Jack, so he assumed it was Arthurs, the other was supposed to be a plain blue suitcase, but it was plastered with Superhero stickers. The superhero suitcase he recognized as his brothers. There was one window, but the walls were otherwise bare. In one corner sat a bunk bed and in the other corner, no less than ten feet away was the single bed. A single door sat on the side with the bunk bed. Matthew assumed it lead to a bathroom.

Matthew turned Arthur who was still awaiting an answer. Seeing no particular reason to have any of the beds he said, "Um, anyone will do."

"That's wonderful," said Arthur. "You can have the bottom bunk, I'll take the single, and Alfred, I assume you're okay with the top bunk?"

"I'm more that okay with it! I love the top bunk."

Mathew retrieved his duffle bag from off the ground then proceeded to stick it, and his suit case, under his bunk. He sat on his bed then watched as his brother animatedly conversed with Arthur. They were quarrelling about English and Her Majesty the Queen. He supposed that he could try entering the conversation but he doubted he would get very much in. Instead, he went to explore the bathroom of the Cabin. From what he had heard about camp cabins they usually didn't have a bathroom. He was afraid that the bathroom would be nothing but the toilet and if he did plan on having a shower he would have to use a public one. Luckily for him, the bathroom had a both a toilet and a bath. Deciding that it would be a great time to have a shower, Matthew walked back into his room, grabbed a change of clothes, a towel, as well as a rag and then stepped back into the bathroom. It felt nice to peel the sweat-soaked clothes off of his body and step under the nice, cool spray of water. He couldn't get enough of the feel of the water on his skin. He almost couldn't bring himself to step out of the shower. When he eventually did, he was overcome with heat once more. After getting into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he stepped out of the bathroom.

Matthew noticed three things as he stood in his room. One, dusk had fallen on the camp, two, his brother and Arthur were nowhere in sight, and three, there seemed to be a lot of people outside his cabin. He took a look outside the cabin window and saw people shuffling in one particular direction. Walking outside his cabin, he tried to see what all the commotion was about. He stood on the stairs of his cabin and peaked over the campers to see where they were going. He was so caught up in figuring out where they were going, he neglected to notice the albino sneaking up behind him.

"Looking for something, Birdie?"

Fright caused Matthew to take a sharp intake of breath.

Turning around, he came face to face with the German he had seen before. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the words "Prussia 1525-1947" in big bold letters on the front, and a pair of black shorts. Matthew realized that his eyes were not deceiving him earlier that day. The German indeed had red eyes. On top of that, his platinum blond hair almost looked white. The albino cleared his throat to alert Matthew that he was staring.

"Look, I know I'm hot and all, but please, refrain from orgasming at my very presence."

Matthew had never been flirted with so bluntly before. He stood, bewildered, racking his brain for some sort of clever comment. All he could think to say was, "You must have heard my mom call me birdie."

"Nah," said the German, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I just saw you and decided that you looked like someone who would be nicknamed Birdie."

For a minute, Matthew couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. With his lack of experience with, well, talking to people, Matthew could only conjure up the response, "Sarcasm?"

"Ja."

"Are you German?" Matthew said, picking up on his very distinct accent.

"Prussian."

Matthew recalled all the information he had learn about the German country in his history class. "That's east Germany right? Didn't it technically become Germany after World War 2?" The last bit of information he stole from the man's shirt.

The "Prussian" stared at him in awe. "Wow, Bidie! Usually no one knows about the awesome country of Prussia except the awesome me."

"Umm, thanks? I pay attention in history. It also says 'Prussia 1525-1947' on your shirt." Matthew admitted.

Gilbert glanced down at his shirt then back up at the Canadian. "I like you. C'mon."

The Prussian began to walk away. Matthew took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before scampering after him.

"Okay. Umm…. Is there any way you could tell me where we're heading?"

"The Bonfire. It's like a beginning of the summer ritual. We all build a huge bonfire, eat lots of food, and go to bed hella late. It's fun."

"Oh. Okay. One more thing…"

"Ja."

"What's your name?"

"Why? So you know whose name to scream when you're in the middle of orgasmic bliss?"

Matthew's face flushed cherry red. He didn't know how to answer. "Um, ah, n-no! I-I-I know I was staring earlier, b-b-but it wasn't anything like that. I swear."

"Chill, birdie. If your going to survive this summer you're going to have to learn to take a joke."

Matthew exhaled in relief. It was just a joke.

"I'm Gilbert."

"Matthew."

"I think I'll just stick to calling you Birdie," the German said with a wink. "Thanks anyway."

...

That should have been Matthew's first clue. If he couldn't have a conversation with Gilbert without the word orgasm, he probably shouldn't be talking to Gilbert in the first place. But he kept walking with the albino. Poor, poor Matthew. He had no idea what he was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peppermint Winters: So, I only got three reviews last chapter and that was kind of disappointing but I'm thankful for everyone that added me to their story alert list or their favorites. I would appreciate it if a couple of you could leave me a review. It only takes a second and it means a lot more that a story alert. Do you like it? Is it mildly interesting? Are you just trying to be nice to the new kid? I would love to know. **

**I'm not very proud of how this chapter turned out but, hey, it's whatever.**

**Oh and yeah, I did change my summary. For those of you wondering why, I just felt this one would be best. **

_I do not own Hetalia_

….

Gilbert led him through a tree infested area that Matthew thought too small to be called "woods" in silence. He had attempted to make conversation several times but Gilbert seemed perfectly content walking in silence. He desperately tried again.

"So, um, this is my first year here," began Matthew.

"No kidding," Gilbert said. "I would never have guessed seeing as I have never seen you before and you didn't know what The Bonfire was."

Matthew didn't reply. He really was no good at the whole conversation thing. Maybe it would be better if he just remained quiet. He supposed there would be nothing wrong with not conversing with Gilbert. Sooner or later the German would forget all about him. It wasn't very likely that they would end up friends. He couldn't really see himself as being friends with anyone at the camp, after all, he was always very bad at making friends. Most of his friends in Canada were his teammates and, if hockey wasn't practiced year round, he doubted that he would see very much of them. Maybe someone at the camp played hockey. The brochure for the camp had said they had people from all over the world. Who knew? Maybe there was another Canadian hockey player lurking about somewhere. When he stopped to think about it however, it seemed unlikely.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Gilbert came to a stop. He, unconsciously, came to a stop also. He took no notice of the guys walking around with logs in their hands. In fact, he took no notice of the campers, the food, or even his surroundings. He did not realize that they were building a bonfire near a lake (which was conveniently placed were something to get out of hand).

"It must be unawesome to be inside your head," commented Gilbert. Matthew, lost in his own thoughts, did not even notice Gilbert watching him.

"What do you mean?" asked Matthew. He supposed Gilbert was just taking one last shot at conversing with him. He knew he had proven to be rather bland.

"You're thinking like a mile a minute. It's like you're off in your own world. I hope your not day dreaming about me."

"What? No!"

"That was another one of those jokes that I was telling you about," said Gilbert with the ever present grin on his face.

"Oh, right. Got it."

Gilbert stared at him for a moment, examining, causing Matthew to feel particularly uncomfortable. A moment later, Gilbert turned away.

As a silence washed over them yet again Matthew turned to examine the scene. He became increasingly uncomfortable as he noticed the number of people showing up for this "Bonfire" escalating. He stood awkwardly, waiting for Gilbert to take his leave, leaving him all alone in the masses.

Instead of leaving Gilbert turned back to him and asked, "Do I intimidate you? Is it all the sexual innuendos?"

Matthew certainly wasn't expecting that. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Gilbert shrugged. "You just seem so scared to talk to me. Why? Is the awesome me too bad-ass for you?" Even while being completely serious, Gilbert managed to throw his awesomeness into the conversation.

"N-no. That's not it. I'm just no good. A-at conversing I mean," Matthew explained.

"What do you mean? Conversing isn't a skill. Everyone knows how to talk. Well, except for, like, mute people, but you're not mute. And you seemed perfectly capable of talking to your mom earlier today."

"I know but I have plenty of practice talking to her and I've only just met-"

"Oh, I get it! You scared that what you say might upset me."

Matthew meekly nodded.

"I've got the perfect remedy!"

"Wh-What's that?"

"Stop giving a shit."

Before Matthew could conjure up a reply (it really wouldn't have been that great anyway) his brother cut into the conversation. He had an irritating way of doing that

"Hey bro!" he had yelled. "Where have you been, man? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was just-"

"Yeah, I just realized that I don't really care. I've got to introduce you to the camp."

"What do yo-"

"Just stand there and look pretty, okay? And try not to disappear on me, bro. I hate it when you do that."

Before Matthew knew what was happening, his brother was climbing a top one of the tables, which he assumed used to contain food, and whistling for attention.

"Listen up everyone."

It surprised Matthew the amount of people who stopped what they were doing just to listen to his older twin brother.

"This here is my brother Mattie," Alfred announced, pointing to the shy blond. "Wave hi to the people Mattie," Matthew meekly raised his left had, and waved hi. He could feel a furious blush starting to decorate his cheeks. "He's new to camp. Be nice to him, okay? He's kind of a pussy. He cries a lot and stuff. I'm like his greatest hero, stopping his tears and all." Alfred moved to get down from the table but then changed his mind. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "There's also another new camper. He's Cuban." He pointed to a tan man with dreadlocks. "Commie bustard," Alfred muttered loud enough for the Cuban to hear.

"I heard that!" the Cuban yelled.

"You were supposed to. I saw you talking to Ivan. I know you conspiracizing against me."

"That's not even a word!" came Arthur's voice from somewhere in the crowd. "Now get down from the bloody table before you hurt yourself."

"Jesus Arthur, you worry too much," Alfred commented. Then, turning to the rest of the party he said, "Continue partying!"

"Yeah!" someone yelled and before long music started playing once more.

Alfred, completely forgetting about his brother, made his way over to where Arthur was. This came as no surprise to the Canadian. He turned to continue his conversation with the German but it seemed like he too had wondered off. Matthew contemplated what action to take next. He knew all of three people at the camp. Matthew spotted two of them, Alfred and Arthur, towards the back of the crowd. Alfred had Arthur pinned up to a tree with his tongue down the Brit's mouth. Oh God, was that Arthurs hand _reaching into Alfred's pants. _Matthew quickly averted his eyes in a mixture of disgust and intrigue. He figured he only had one choice: he had to find the German. After a minute or two of searching through the crowd, Matthew caught a glimpse of platinum blonde-almost silver- hair in the crowd and began to peruse. Before long he found Gilbert and two others talking. One of them was rambling on in English, occasionally slipping into the language that Matthew recognized as Spanish. Gilbert's other companion, an attractive blond, stood, his arms around the Spanish man. Matthew couldn't help but notice that the blond didn't seem to grasp the concept of personal space. The Spanish man was too engrossed in his own world to tell. When his story was finished, Gilbert looked around, only to spot Matthew.

"Oh, hey Birdie," Gilbert called. It's a good thing he called out to Matthew because, God knows, Matthew, in all his awkwardness, did not know how to start a conversation.

"Hey."

Gilbert's blond friend wiggled his way between the two.

"I'm Francis." He said before grabbing Matthew's hands and bringing it up to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _mon cher. Vous êtes_ _magnifique_." While Francis did remove Matthew's hand from his mouth, he had yet to let it go.

"_M-Merci."_

"Oh, where did you learn French? Are you another Frenchman, perhaps?"

"No. I- ah- learnt it in Quebec."

"French Canadian?"

"_Oui. _Something like that."

Actually, he was nothing like that. He lived in a strictly English-speaking part of Canada, however, he did visit Quebec every summer, a tradition that would have to be broken by the stupid summer camp.

"Down Frenchie." Gilbert commanded before Francis could charm his way any further into the Canadian pants. At his command, Francis dropped his hand. "You're still dating Arthur remember?"

Matthew was confused; he certainly could not mean Alfred's Arthur, could he?

"Oh, don't remind me," Francis said, throwing his arms up dramatically, "Our love is _très tragique_. I still can't believe he slept with that American pig."

Yup. Definitely Alfred's Arthur.

"But Francis~" began the Spanish man. "I thought you cheated first."

Francis looked shocked. He was obviously trying to impress the Canadian. His friends, however, seemed out to get him. He quickly tried to cover his ass.

"I did not cheat, _mon ami. _I was simply flirting."

"With your tongue down her throat?" Gilbert asked.

_Mon Deiu!_ Francis thought as he wondered what he had done to deserve such treatment. His friends could be so cruel.

"At least I didn't sleep with someone so- so _dégoûtant_."

Gilbert smiled at the French man as an amused glint appeared in his eyes. "By the way Francis, meet Matthew. Alfred's brother."

Just when Francis thought the conversation could only get better! And, on top of that, he was running out of bullshit to pull out of his ass.

"Oh. I didn't mean-"

"It's a quite alright," said the shy Canadian boy.

"You could understand how I didn't see that resemblance, right? You are so beautiful and poised, while Alfred is just an overgrown pig."

"You might as well stop while you're ahead, _amigo._" The Spaniard suggested.

Francis huffed and turned to Matthew. "Matthew," he said. "Gilbert and Antonio can be very cruel people. Why don't we leave them here to plot my demise while you and I go somewhere private." He slung an arm around the Canadian's shoulder, his mind set on molesting him in private (since apparently he could no longer molest boys in front of his friends.)

Gilbert laughed and pulled Matthew away from Francis. "I think I saw Michelle earlier. I heard her boyfriend broke up with her. She should be looking for a fuck buddy. Birdie here isn't."

Francis scrutinized his options. After deciding that getting in the Seychellois pants would be considerably easier than getting into Matthew's he took his leave.

The Spaniard stood awkwardly. Then leaning over to Gilbert, he asked, "Should I leave?" He didn't even bother whispering.

Gilbert smiled at his clueless friend. "Probably."

"Oh!" exclaimed the Spanish man. "I think I hear Lovi calling me~ See you later, um, what was your name again?"

"Matthew. And what was-" before he could finish the Spanard had disappeared in the crowd.

Gilbert turned to Matthew and saw the questioning look on his face. "His name is Antonio. It's better if you just accept that his brain doesn't work like normal peoples from the first time you meet him."

"O-Okay."

Gilbert smirked then strolled off. Matthew followed.

A voice from in the crowd called, "Gilbert."

Gilbert, recognizing the voice immediately said to Matthew, "Run."

They didn't get very far before a lithe Japanese intercepted their path. "I'm terribly sorry but Miss Elizabeta said that you would try running. She wanted me to stop you."

Gilbert cursed underneath his breath before turning to face his worst nightmare. When Matthew turned, he came face to face with a man and a woman. The woman was gorgeous, despite the fact that she wore an oversized t-shirt and basketball shorts. The woman's hands were placed firmly on her hip to show that she meant business. She held a frying pan in her right hand that made her look slightly terrifying. The man looked overly composed, like he had ironed his clothes with Arthur that morning. The only difference between him and the English man was that not even a hair was out of place. Okay maybe that one little hair that didn't seem to get slicked down could be considered out of place, but Matthew thought that hair was convinced that hair was on purpose.

"Elizabeta," Gilbert said with faux delight. "I was looking for you."

Elizabeta did not look amused. "I don't need your crap Gilbert. I just need to know who this cute little boy toy of yours is."

She reached out a hand, and, in an iron grip, captured Matthew's cheek. "He's too cute."

"This is Matthew," Gilbert replied. His eyes, however, was on man before him.

"I see you were quick to replace me," said the man. Even Matthew, who wasn't aware of the situation, could feel the air grow cold (and that's saying something in the Texan heat).

"Like you're one to talk," Gilbert countered. His voice sounded calm and composed betraying his inner turmoil. "You used me, remember? The whole I-was-just-trying-to-get-into-your-best-friend's-pants thing?"

"Fuck you, Gilbert," hissed the man.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Before anyone could retaliate or even attempt to break up the little fight, Gilbert turned to the Canadian and said, "C'mon Birdie." With that they left.

...

**Review Please!**


	3. Apology

**A/N: This is not a chapter, this is an apology. I have decided to discontinue this story. I have started another story whose plot I think I like a lot more than this one. It is called ****_Invidia. _****Please check it out if you have the chance. Again, I apologize for discontinuing this.**

**Peppermint Winters.**


End file.
